Oath
by Mila Off
Summary: Nem todos os nossos juramentos podem ser para sempre.Mas e aqueles que são feitos sem agente nem pronunciar as palavras , mas sim feitas pelo coração? ( Fanfic do One Direction Cher e Harry )
1. Chapter 1 - Apresentação da História

**Cap 01 - Apresentação**

**Cher's Pov**

A minha vida em Londres é maravilhosa, eu realmente não tenho do que eu tenho 23 anos e já está mais do que da hora de sair da casa dos meus pais.

Eu terminei a a faculdade à 2 meses e meio , e estou trabalhando numa editora aqui em Londres. Não é nada muito difícil , eu só tenho que ler muno escritos , corrigi o que eu acho que precisa ser corrigido , mudar o que eu acho que deve ser mudado , etc .

Eu estou satisfeita aqui , pois estou perto da minha família , amigos , ou seja , eu estou em casa.

Mas semana passada recebi uma carta , me convidado pra trabalhar numa editora em NY, que está fazendo muito sucesso nos últimos anos .

Mas onde está o problema? O que pode estar errado nisso?

Meu pai! Ele não queria que eu fosse pra lá . Ele não queria que eu fosse pra América , muito menos para Big Apple. Meu irmão Zayn (que também vai pra lá nesse trimestre para estudar jornalismo em Columbia University) e meu amigo de faculdade Bruce, me apoiaram muito. Meu outro irmão Riley , ele não gostou muito da ideia de ficar sem irmãos em Londres , mas quem liga pro irmão mais velho e chato?

Mas era uma oportunidade única pra mim , trabalhar numa editora grande nos Estados Unidos, ganhar dinheiro ( não que eu precisasse ) ,fazer o que eu gosto e ainda por cima ser independente . Era perfeito , ou melhor quase , eu ainda despedia do meu pai.

Ou melhor já não dependo mais dele , já que na semana passada minha mãe convenceu meu pai de que seria bom pra mim novos ares , e que também eu poderia cuidar do meu irmão lá (não que ele quisesse , mas...)

Então , aqui estou eu arrumando as malas para viajar amanhã para NY , junto com Zayn. Hoje eu ainda teria que aturar , um jantar em família de despedida para mim e para Zayn. Quando eu falo família , eu queria muito me referir somente aos meus pais e meus irmãos . Mas não , meu irmão tinha que trazer a namorada chaveiro dele , Luce. Falando nele ...

- Então você vai mesmo , me deixar sozinho em Londres? - disse Riley , entrando no meu quarto sem bater e deixando ela aberta .

Mas , essa que eu tenho que aturar . O garoto chato ! PUTA QUE PARIU!

* * *

Harry's Pov

Mais um dia , só mais um dia . Era isso que eu repetia pra mim todo dia , quando eu acordava, quando eu ia tomar banho , quando eu ia escolher uma roupa , quando ia pro hospital . Era isso que eu repetia pra viver , já estava virando o meu mantra.

Já tinha meses , mas parecia tudo tão recente pra mim. Era como se eu pudesse ouvir,ela falando tudo de novo pra min.

" A gente não pode... mais ficar junto ! Me desculpa , eu te amo Harry , mas não dá mais . Eu sinto muito mesmo. "

Ouvir isso da pessoa que você namorou durante 4 anos , da pessoa que você pensou em construir uma vida , não era nada fácil. O pior de tudo era ter que ver a Danielle , todo santo dia no trabalho, como se nada tivesse acontecido, junto com o cachorro do meu ex-melhor amigo Liam . Aquele Filho da pu...

Chega Harry! Chega de bancar o coitadinho , chega de sofrer por uma menina, que não quer saber de você. Tá na hora de dar a volta por cima !

Mas como?

Antes mesmo de eu ter uma ideia pronta , meu bipe tocou pronto pra me tirar do sério . Que inferno será que as pessoas podem escolher outra hora para morrer , ou se machucar? Logo no meu dia de folga , depois de 27 horas de plantão e tive apenas 9 de descanso; e aquele hospital tem a pachorra de me chamar. Eu deveria , ter virado pediatra como Josh não vamos ser igual ao papai , AFFI!

Mas fazer o que , era o meu trabalho mesmo , não?

Vamos lá Dr. Styles , só mas um dia de muitos por aí!

* * *

"OBS: Nessa fanfic os minos tem no mínimo de 27 à 31 anos e Cher também vai ter uns 23 à 27 anos. Então tenham bastante imaginação para ler a fic , assim como eu tive para escrever! Também tive que inventar uns personagens , para não usar todos os que vocês conhecem como coadjuvante.

Qualquer dúvida sobre a essa fic é so perguntar aqui nas reviews ou no meu twitter. Tudo ok agora?

Então beijos e até o próximo cap !


	2. Chapter 2 - New York , New York!

**Cap 02 - New York , New York**

**Cher's Pov**

- Então você vai mesmo , me deixar sozinho em Londres? - disse Riley , entrando no meu quarto sem bater e deixando a porta aberta , e sentando na minha cama.

Mas , essa que eu tenho que aturar . O garoto chato ! PUTA QUE PARIU! Ele não tinha 25 anos , ele tinha 4 anos .

- Vou Riley , e não sei qual é o problema?! É uma oportunidade única , eu tenho que agarra ela , não?!- eu gritei esbaforida, para Riley pela quadragésima vez hoje.

- Concordo com você Dear , você tá mais do que certa de agarra essa oportunidade, assim como vou me agarrar a minha oportunidade de estudar jornalismo em Columbia University! - Zayn gritou em algum lugar da casa .

Riley era formado em publicidade , e trablhava na empresa do papai na área de ¹RTVC. E não entendia porque eu e nem Zayn não fomos pelo caminho mais fácil, já que papai era dono da empresa,então porque não fingir que trabalhava enquanto come sua namorada na hora do expediente ? Porém eu preferi letras e Zayn jornalismo.

- E por que não estudar aqui? Porque não trabalhar aqui? - perguntou Riely se levantando da minha cama , e cruzando os braços indignado .

- Por que, não nos contentamos com o fácil como você maninho ! - disse Zayn aparecendo na porta do meu quarto que estava aberta - Já arrumou todas as malas ?

- Falta só essa aqui .- disse apontando pra mala verde em cima da minha cama. - E você, tudo pronto?

- Tudo pronto , vou descer pro jantar de despedida , vem comigo mano ?

- Fazer o que ? Sabe se a Luce chegou , Zayn? - pertgutou Riely já se retirando do meu quarto

- Não sei não. Mas se ela tivesse chegado voc... - já não conseguia mas ouvir a voz dos dois quando eles fecharam a porta do quarto .

Arrumando as malas , tive alguns minutos pra pensar antes do jantar . Pensar se era o certo, se era isso mesmo que eu queria , entre outras coisas a repeito da viagem. Mas quanto mais eu pensava , mais eu vi que estava certa em fazer isso , pro meu próprio bem.

Colocando um vestido preto básico , e um salto também preto aberto , e desci pro jantar.

roupa: ( new_york/set?id=63913828 )

Jantar foi maravilhoso , tirando a parte de ter que olhar cara daquela cobra-anã-loira , chamada Luce . Eu não sei o que meu irmão viu nela , ela me traiu , ou melhor ajudou a me trair, junto com Jared.

( ... )

A hora da despedida que foi triste. Era choro pra todo lado que se via , até Luce chorou mas eu ainda acho que foi de alegria , mesmo Zayn discutindo dizendo que não.

Agora estava aqui , pensando no avião para NY do lado do meu irmão que estava dormindo desde que entrou no avião, portando um sorriso lindo nos lábios acompanhado de biquinho. Acho que assim como eu , ele sempre sonhou em sair das asas do papai.

Só que ele saiu mais rápido que eu.

( ... )

- Porra Cher , papai te deu um 2Mercedes Guardian? Nooooooooossa! - eu já falei que Zayn é viciado em carros , igual ao papai ? Não. Então falo agora , Zayn é um lunático que só pensa em carros ( e é claro no reflexo dele).

Agora alguém pode , me dizer o que é um Mercedes alguma coisa?

- Depois você fica babando pelo carro , Zayn. A gente ainda tem que ver a casa que a mamãe alugou pra gente.- falei já entrando no carro preto , que mais parecia um carro pra guerra. - Vamos! - gritei pela janela do carro , Zayn ainda tava bambando pelo carro ou pelo reflexo dele ,vai saber!

-Depois eu posso dirigir , Cher Bear? - Zayn perguntou assim que entrou no carro .

-Claro , agora cala a boca que eu tenho que entender como se coloca uma música nesse troço.- falei procurando algum CD que agradasse .

- Troço , é a mãe, Cher Malik ! E me dá que eu coloco o CD. - Zayn quase gritou , quando eu passei o CD que eu queria - Porra , eu não vou ficar ouvindo essas músicas bregas não , Prince , Cher?

- O carro é meu , eu escuto o que eu quiser , valeu? - Zayn bufou mas colocou o CD da minha da minha escolha.

- Esse cara é um saco ! Meu Deus que coisa brega. Parece mais que ele está tre... PORRA CHER! - Zayn gritou , quando eu dei um tapa nele . Porque que me irritar , fala mau das minhas bandas. Na minha frente.

- Agora , vai calar essa boca?

O resto da viajem foi tranquila , ao som do primeiro álbum do Prince , "Purple Rain ". Zayn reclamou muito no começo pela escolha das músicas , ou melhor do álbum , já que ele julgava o álbum do Prince uma quando começou a tocar música título do álbum , ele me acompanhou mesmo que baixinho , mas acompanhou.

O apartamento que a mamãe alugou ,era localizado no Upper West Side . Minha escolha, já que ela queria alguma coisa perto de Upper East Side. Mas a parte leste de Manhattan , era muito movimentada pro meu gosto . E já na parte oeste de Uptown , era muito mais calma e perto da minha editora.

Quando , entrei na casa me deparei com uma vista maravilhosa do Central Park, na janela que na verdade era uma parede de vidro de frente pro famoso parque. A sala era toda branca , e a parede deixa o ambiente mais clara e ampla do que era.

Zayn foi correndo para o quarto dele , me deixando sozinha na sala. Foi ver a cozinha , um local que nunca frequentei lá em casa , mas agora eu acho que vou ter que ser obrigada a frequentar. Que medo,eu não queria morrer logo no primeira semana sozinha , ainda bem que NY tinha bastante pizzarias.

Como não tinha mais o que ver lá , fui ver meu quarto.

Meu quarto, era muito parecido com de Londres só que únicas diferenças eram,minha cama que era toda dourada , com um mosqueteiro quase dourado. Do lado esquerdo do quarto tinha uma porta , que deveria ser o banheiro , e do lado direito tinha quatro estantes com vários exemplares de dos meus livros favoritos , e alguns de faculdade também . Logo abaixo da instantes,tinha uma escrivaninha com um computador de última geração que ficava no meu quarto em Londres , alguns papeis e canetas arrumados. O resto do quarto ,eu iria explorar depois de dormir.

Larguei minhas malas em algum lugar do closet ,e fui direto para o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Ducha a qual foi muito rápida,já que Zayn gritou falando que tinha pedido pizza , e que tinha chegado. Então , peguei a primeira calça de moletom e blusa preta qualquer do Ramones, saí correndo pra cozinha.

- Tipo , já ouviu falar que não é legal não esperar as damas para comer? Hum? - Falei pegando uma pedaço da pizza ,que Zayn havia escolhido.

- Num fode ,Cher .-Zayn falou com a boca cheia - Vai querer coca ou cerveja?

-Coca, obrigada- falei dando um gole na coca dele,que estava em cima da bancada da cozinha.

-Porra , Zayn pega na geladeira .

- Larga de ser escroto garoto , eu sou uma dama . Pega você na geladeira!- falei dando a uma última mordida na pizza , e já pegando outro pedaço.- Você vai amanhã na faculdade?

- Vou , já vou dormir por lá mesmo.

Zayn iria dormir durante a semana na faculdade ; e só viria pra casa no finais de semana. Eu poderia ficar mais feliz?! Eu, Cher Lloyd Malik , que convivei durante 23 anos da sua vida com 2 irmãos homens teria uma casa só pra ela ! UHH!UHH!

Depois disso comecei a rir igual uma louca !

Eu estava livre !

MEU DEUS LIVRE !

- Tá rindo do que , estranha?

-Nada ,chinbinha.

Eu sou livre !

* * *

¹RTVC : sigla para Rádio, TV e Cinema. Cuida da produção da peça publicitária para as mídias audiovisuais. Produção, edição e gravação são suas principais responsabilidades.

2Mercedes Guardian: Quem não se lembra , do carro de antes da Bella em Amanhecer? Quem não lembrar procura , ver as fotos do carro ele é lindo demais!

COMENTEM !


End file.
